percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Incursion
BeholdtheVision returns with his first new story! What do the two identical ships crusing across the Atlantic mean, and which demigods will step up to investigate? Who is the mysterious Jemma, and what catastrophe does she foretell? The action starts here! The Incursion 'is the first Chapter of Reincarnate: The World is Breaking. Cast of Characters *The Motley Bunch **Kat Murray **Henry Daniels **Henry Ernest **Oliver Ernest **April Opal Joy **"Jemma Yuna" "The Incursion" The sun sank slowly beneath the waves, giving off a few final rays of multicolored light before twilight settled over the luxurious ship. But the sparking ''ventus saw none of it from the locked room where he stood impatiently, bound by a set of glowing glyphs. Hissing, he paced back and forth, his face guarded as the footsteps thundered down the small hallway beyond this cabin. He could smell the demigod and the impossible girl; he could hear their meaningless arguing as clearlya s he could hear his breathren shouting to him. "For the love of God Oliver, put on a shirt." "Why, gorgeous? Is it because you find me distracting?" "No, moron. It's because I'm not sure how well I can keep myself from stabbing you when you have such a vulnerable spot open. Besides," The girl's voice was growing nearer. "We should look our best for the interview." "Like you know anything about interviewing." The ventus gave a wry smile as the boy prattled on. "You're the new girl, Jemma. You've fought like, one monster ever." "Right." The ventus could hear the heavy lie on the girl's tongue. "Guess I'm just a natural." The door swung open, and the boy and girl stepped into the room, closing the door behind them and taking their seats on the two oaken chairs which had been arranged a few hours beforehand by some other brats. The boy was tall, with a ratty jacket over his bare muscles and short hair. The atrocity had long, jagged blonde hair with bangs, and deep brown eyes filled with secrets and lies. She was dressed to hide her muscles, in old jeans and a bright red hoodie. The two of them stared distatefully at the ventus, who smiled. "Hello, children." He swirled around. "I would shake your hands, but... you know." He motioned to the glyphs. "Oh, yes." Jemma gave a sarcastic smile. "Those. Forgive us, how rude. Ollie?" The boy grinned and snapped his fingers and an unpleasant sensation ripped through the ventus. He winced, and the nasty little boy laughed. "You like it? I made it with the help of my new cabinmates." The ventus lost his courteous smile. "I assume you didn't come here to gloat?" He snarled. "Well we did, but we also came to offer a trade." Jemma produced a small key from her pocket. "The Hecate kids charmed this to teleport you to Alaska the moment it touchs your stormy little extremities." "Yet you want something in return." The ventus sighed. "Predictable, but no less rude. After all, it's hardly my fault you children trapped me in your little ship?" "Well, It is your fault that you attacked our 'little ship' thinking it was full of mortals to terrify." Ollie pointed out. "Speaking of, how have you been terrifying mortals without having to worry about Mist?" "I'm sure you'd love to know." The ventus tilted his head. "But alas, it seems to have slipped my mind. Perhaps your friend has just used it up?" "Ha ha." Jemma laughed without emotion. "You realize we can send you to Tartarus and be no worse for the wear, right? We can always find another monster to question. Another monster to give us the information we need." "I doubt you'll be able to find another monster who knows about the strange fluctuations in the Mist occuring across the Ocean." The ventus showed no sign of panic. "At least not before you're little friends on the other ship die. I assume you know about the rendezvous, if you had this trap designed for it." "Fair enough." Jemma shrugged. "But don't underestimate how stupid Ollie here is. He may just blow you to Hades no matter what if you're annoying him." Oliver Ernest grinned that arrogant grin, and the ventus felt a flicker of worry pierce through him. Oliver leaned forward, stretching. "I'd suggest you start talking." Meanwhile, on a very similar ship, a very different prisoner hung upside down from an elaborate contraption in a cruise-suite-turned-dungeuon. His wrists and legs were locked in unique celestial bronze cuffs which rotated him 360 degrees contantly, left, right, up, down. The trapped boy was obviously unconscious, his blue eyes shut and his face pale. His messy blond hair hung freely. The varied monsters watched him carefully, waiting for any sign of movement. Automatons, created by Hepheastus himself just like the foolproof trap, performed an additional vigil. "Why are we keeping him alive again?" A manticore sniffed suspiciously. "The masters want him, you know that." The harpy's shrill reply rang out loudly. "They need him if we're to get what we want." "About that." The manticore pressed. "The masters are offering us a pretty great deal. How are we sure they can deliver?" "Shut up and monitor the subject or go take a walk." The harpy was unimpressed. "I believe in the masters, and that is enough." The manticore rolled his eyes, evidently annoyed by the harpy's condescending manner. Huffing, he marched out into the luxurious hallway, and climbed the stairs of the ship onto the deck. The sky was a deep, dark blue which even a monster could appreciate. The moon looked particularly lovely this evening, he thought to himself. Unexpected emotion washed over the monster. A feeling of unbelievable tinyness washed over him. "I am so small!" He wailed. So overcome with these feelings was the monster that he hardly noticed the 14 year old girl and 18 year old boy who appeared right next to him. The girl was relatively tall for her age, with thick, long caramel hair and light green eyes. The boy was taller than her, with dark hair and brown eyes. The two of them regarded the monster carefully. "Thanks Henry, I could not have kept us invisible for much longer." April Opal Joy gasped, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and drawing a bow from her black quiver. Henry Ernest smiled. "It's why I'm here." April stepped up to the manticore, waving a hand in front of his face. "So... you gonna try to eat us or what?" "Why would I eat you?" A sob wracked the monster's burly frame. "I am such a small speck in the universe." April turned to Henry, impressed. "Cool trick." "Yeah," Henry cracked his knuckles. "We have to keep this quiet and quick. The emotions I evoke fade in about ten minutes. We'd better hurry." Without another look at the manticore, the two demigods headed down the stairs where the manticore had come from. Quietly and tentively, they peered around the corners, but the hallway was empty. As their source had said, the monsters were occupied with some celebration elsewhere on the large ship. The only monsters on this floor would be guarding the friends they had come to rescue. Which was a very good thing, because even with the two allies stashed aboard the ship, April and Henry definitely would not be able to take down as many monsters as this ship was said to contain. After a few more empty hallways, Henry identified the room they were looking for. "This is the only room I'm getting any sort of emotion from." He whispered to April. "This is where they've got Daniels." "Great." April replied, tentatively drawing an arrow and nocking it on her bow. "Let's hurry this up and get back to the ship and your brother." "Speaking of..." Henry murmured. "How did you afford to buy an identical cruise ship? I mean, everyone had kind of assumed you were as poor as the rest of all of us... well, except for McLean." April tightened her grip on her bow and her hands went white. "Not the time." She mumbled, and he raised an eyebrow. Before he could press the matter, she kicked the door down and shot two surprised harpies before they could so much as yell. Unfortunately, she'd missed one, who flew, snarling into Henry. The two combatants flew through the thick walls of the ship and out of the room. April was having problems of her own. The automatons wheeled their celestial bronze heads towards April, and began advancing upon her. The daughter of Selene nocked another arrow, though she was sure she would not need it. One automaton emitted a muffled laugh, and raised its hand. Instantly, the other automatons flew into each other, effectively putting them out of commission. Kat stepped out of her celestial bronze shell, which fell with a loud clang behind her. She stretched, letting out a loud groan. "Oh my gods, I don't think I could move a celestial bronze paperclip right now. 48 hours inside that thing, April!" April grinned. "But the mission went well?" "Absolutely," Kat cracked her neck absently. "I learned everything I could from these guys. Unfortunately, they didn't know a lot, but it's more than we knew before. Besides, another day and they would've executed the distraction. Daniels did a good job of keeping them from looking too closely at me. They were too busy trying to come up with a prison that would work on him." "It was hilarious." Henry Daniels stepped away from the trap he'd been hanging from a few seconds ago. "Seriously. If I was allowed to have a cellphone, that conversation would go viral." April was so caught up in the rush of the moment, she jumped when a shrill alarm suddenly began to sound. April, Kat, and Henry shared a look and sprinted out the door and down the hall. No sign of any monsters, but no sign of Henry Ernest either. The three demigods rounded the corner and pounded up the stairs onto the deck where they had arrived. The manticore was still standing there, looking morose. Unfortunately, he was not the only monster there. Monsters surged towards them from all sides- they were trapped. "Nowhere left to run," The manticore reflected sadly. "We're all specks of dust in the end." "Our demigod count just quadrupled!" A ventus hissed excitedly. "The masters will be so pleased!" "I don't think so." Henry Ernest dropped from the deck above them, slashing his gaelic sword through the monsters directly around him and pushing through the surprised monsters. He let out a cry of pain, he was hurt. But this was still their chance to escape. "Evac, now!" Kat ordered sharply, turning and leaping off the deck with her three friends on her heels. Arrows soared over their heads, but Kat was more focused on the ocean below them. Where was the exit strategy? Luckily, right before they hit the water a glowing hole opened up in front of them. They tumbled through and into the luxurious bridge of a cruise ship. As they hit the padded carpet, the portal above them closed with a flash. Jemma Yuna pushed past Oliver, who looked like he was about to hurl, and knelt by the dazed demigods. "Everyone okay?" She asked, panic in her voice. "Henry needs help." Kat groaned, pulling herself upright and blinking away the red around her vision. Immediately, Jemma was at the boy's side, looking him over. "He's lucky." Jemma sighed in relief. "No fatal wounds. Nasty cut on his arm... what happened?" "I leaped into a crowd of monsters." Henry E. related tensely, grabbing onto a nearby chair and pulling himself onto it. "You did what?" Jemma was furious. "Henry Ernest, that is the stupidest, most standardly demigodish but still annoying strategy I've ever heard. Child of Apollo or not, not much I can do for the dead." "Are we ignoring the fact that I was awesome enough to open a portal all the way from here with only a few trinkets from my half-siblings?" Oliver pointed out woozily. "Nobody cares, Oliver." April and Daniels retorted in unison as they got to their feet. Oliver stuck his tongue out at them. There was a brief silence. "Well," Kat stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm sure the rest of THO will be thrilled to know that we got this info while they were on their quest. But right now, I'm starving. It's been 48 hours without anything but sneakily consumed energy bars, so there'd better be pizza on this ship or I'm decapitating all of you." "It's a cruise ship." April reminded her. "This kitchen has everything." "Good." Daniels' stomach rumbled. "We deserve to treat ourselves." "You barely did anything, Daniels." Kat laughed. "You escaped from a few traps which is like breathing to you." Together, Kat, Henry, Daniels, and Oliver started to head towards the dining hall. They were almost through the door when they realized that Jemma wasn't with them. "Hey, Jemma," Oliver called over. "You coming?" "Just a minute." Jemma fibbed uncomfortabley. "I need to take care of some things." The other demigods shrugged and exitted the room. Once their footsteps had faded, Jemma recahed into her pockets and fished out a small stone. Her heart pounding, Jemma stuck the stone in her mouth and she was somewhere else. In the heart of New York City, Jemma appeared in front of a girl unlike any other. In Times Square, nobody would find the girl from nowhere odd, nor the older girl she stood in front of. "So, Johnson..." The girl regarded Jemma carefully with her cold green eyes, her bright red hair pulled back in a tight braid. "Have you gained their trust?" "Yes, Natalyia." Jemma locked eyes with this dangerous girl. "What I haven't yet decided is if I can trust you." "Come now, 'Jemma'..." Natalyia put on her most innocent face. "You know that I need you to get back my kingdom, just like how you need me if you ever want to see your brother and sister again." "You're a monster." Jemma narrowed her eyes. "You're going to betray me the first chance you get." "Was a monster." Natalyia corrected, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Now I'm the same thing as you... lost. And besides, you're the one betraying your friends right now. I doubt Chiron would approve of you sharing Camp Half-Blood's secrets with a third party." Jemma stared coldy at her ally, remaining silent for a moment. "I'll contact you again when I have more information." She said finally. "Before you go." Natalyia pulled a manila envelope out of her designer coat. "I know where you need to look next. All the information is in here." "Goodbye, Natalyia." 'Jemma' nodded emotionlessly, and retrieved the stone from her mouth. She vanished once again. Natalyia smiled at the space where 'Jemma' had once been in, and turned to walk away. "Now this..." She laughed. "Will be fun." Next ''The chaos continues! Kat wants to take the girls out for a day shopping... but clearly something's going to go wrong. Oh, and doesn't Kat have parents? It's probably about time we talked about them.'' ''Back to Main Page' Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Complete Category:Reincarnate